


Рабочие отношения

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Гвендаль и Йозак понимают друг друга





	Рабочие отношения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Working Relationship](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/459119) by lynndyre. 



Они прекрасно знали тела друг друга. Знали желания и потребности – те, что могли удовлетворить, и те, что не могли. Гвендаль был не Конрадом и не мог дать Йозаку дружбу, о которой Конрад позабыл после войны, а Йозак был обыкновенным разведчиком, обыкновенным солдатом, который не мог снять с плеч Гвендаля даже малой толики ответственности за королевство его матери.  
Когда Гвендаль снимает форму, стресс все равно никуда не девается – до тех пор, пока Йозак не развязывает кожаный шнурок, стягивающий его волосы, а их тела не начинают блестеть от пота. Когда задания проходят плохо, когда Йозак возвращается поздно или раненым, или полностью вымотанным, Гвендаль встречает его в кабинете, ожидая отчета. Напоминая Йозаку, как следует играть роль самого себя.  
Поначалу Гвендаль думал, что с возвращением Конрада все кончится, но мужчина, вернувшийся с Земли, улыбался – и был «не здесь». Йозак пропал на целые сутки, потом пришел, страдая от жуткого похмелья, усмехнулся грудам бумаг на столе Гвендаля и потребовал дать ему еще задание. Той ночью его синие глаза не искали ничего, кроме того, что находилось в пределах кровати Гвендаля.  
  
Годы спустя Гвендаль только хмурится над своим вязаньем, пока Конрад наблюдает за Вольфрамом, а тот наблюдает за Гюнтером, наблюдающим за Юури.  
А Йозак наблюдает за всеми ними вместе взятыми и регулярно докладывает Гвендалю.


End file.
